Birthday Boy
by Cupe
Summary: It's Kakuzu's birthday. Hidan remembered, and got him a little present....Rated for graphic yaoi. KakuHidan. Don't like, don't read. Please review! For Jen!


**_(A/N: Dedicated to Jingas Meitel for being awesome. I don't know when Kakuzu's birthday is, but this little ficlet came to me last night and I went with it. First fic written on my new monitor! Thank you Mr. Watts for the free monitor! x  
_**

**_This is also my first Kaku/Hidan _**

**_And go me for typing with the world's biggest paper cut on my right index finger (It's over 1 cm I swear and still stings.._**

**_Enjoy!)_**

**Birthday Boy**

Kakuzu sighed as he opened the door to the Akatsuki hideout. He was dog tired and just wanted to go to bed. Maybe his age was finally catching up to him, said a small voice in the back of his head. He groaned to himself and opened the door to his and Hidan's shared room. The ex Falls nin's eyes almost fell out of his head at the sight. Hidan was led on Kakuzu's bed in nothing but a lacy thong that was the exact same shade of pink as the Jashinist's eyes. The albino smirked at his partner,

"Happy birthday Kakuzu..." He whispered saucily, rolling his hips slightly and Kakuzu's eyes focussed on the rumpled bills hanging out of the thong. Money?

"Hidan...what is this?" He asked, furrowing his brow. The questioned man frowned,

"...it's your birthday shit head...So I figured I'd do something fucking special." Kakuzu opened and closed his mouth. Then smirked slightly,

"Yeah? Like what?" It was Hidan's turn to smirk as he slowly stood up and moved towards to low table in the middle of their room, jumping onto it with misplaced grace.

Hidan's smirk widened as a small line of drool trickled down his partner's chin. He swung his hips again, the notes in his skin tight thong crinkling invitingly. Kakuzu all but pounced on him, the smell of money, sweat and sex all too alluring. Hidan chuckled softly as he was thrown onto the nearest bed,

"I knew you'd see it my way..." he murmured as Kakzu threw off his cloak and mask before leaning down and capturing the priest's lips in a brutal, bruising kiss,

"Shut up..." He hissed between kisses, "It's my birthday, so I'm in control..."  
Hidan snickered,

"As you with birthday boy..." Kakuzu growled at the nickname and ripped the rest of his clothing off, reaching down and pulling off that damn taunting pink thong. Hidan was shocked. Not only was Kakuzu more desperate for sex than usual, but he was paying no attention to the bills currently floating like feathers to the carpeted floor. He wasn't complaining though, As Kakuzu spread his legs and quickly prepared him. Hidan moaned softly as the saliva slicked fingers found his prostate and pressed hard into it, making him see stars,  
"Fuck..'Kuzu...just fuck me..please..." He begged. The older man all too happily obliged, removing his fingers and pushing into him in one quick motion. The dryness of his cock making the delicate tissue of Hidan's ass tear and bleed. Hidan moaned at the sharp pain, wrapping his legs around Kakuzu, throwing his head back, moans and requests falling watonly from his lips,

"Faster...harder...oh Jashin...Kakuzu..." The priest's language got more colourful as Kakuzu thrust into him, both getting closer and closer by the second until the older man grasped the albino's cock and Hidan yelled Kakuzu's name and not much else as he climaxed, coating both their stomachs with hot liquid. Kakuzu didn't last much longer, the clenching of Hidan's muscles making it all unbearably tight and hot. He cried out the Jashinist's name as he spilled himself inside the other before collasping on top of him, holding the other close as they regained their breath.

After a while Kakuzu gently pulled out and cleaned both him and his partner of the evidence of their love. Hidan smiled softly as Kakuzu's threaded tongue lapped the cum from his stomach. He snuggled into the soft pillows, gazing adoringly up at the other. Only when they were alone was this side of Hidan seen. Kakuzu smiled lightly at him,  
"I have to go and report to Leader-sama now..." he said, a tint of regret in his gruff voice. He leant down and kissed Hidan briefly,

"I'll be back soon...best Birthday present ever..." He added with a grin. Hidan returned it, feeling elated. After Kakuzu left, Hidan slid into his bed properly, his eyes drooping of their own accord. Something green caught his eye and he smiled softly to himself.

Kakuzu, famed for his love of money and nothing else, had left the bills on the floor.

****

**_(Please read and review! More clothes come off the more reviews I get! 83) _**


End file.
